Darkness within me
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Athena was found and taken in by a knight of Oaklore keep when she was nine years old. Learning in the art of fighting, Athena, now as a fiery eighteen year old, leaves her home of seven years to go looking for her past. She may however, find more then she bargained for, and what part does Sepulchure have in her past? I only own Athena, Asarth and my characters!
1. Chapter 1: Past life

** Eight years into the past...**

_ "It wasn't supposed to end like this!"_

_ " You can't do this!" I screamed as loud as humanly possible, but it did no help. Just a nine-year old girl, that was cornered. _

_ "Can and will, Girl!" The large man said pointing his blade at me. _

_ "Now come here!"_

_ He jabbed and I rolled as the point stabbed at the spot I had been standing in. Using my small size to my advantage, I ducked under him, between his legs and bolted away as fast as my thin legs would carry me. I dashed through the forest like a jackrabbit, however, the bandit wasn't as quick as I was. He was large and awkward, whereas I was small and nimble. After minutes of running, I came to a large keep with a wall surrounding it. In the center was a very large oak tree that almost reached the sky above it. I turned to see the man that had been chasing me emerge from the forest. The clunking steps made me wince. He grinned with evil intent and I braced myself._

_ "BANDIT!" Someone called behind me and the bandit hissed in anger. He glared at me._

_ "This isn't over, little one." He hissed in a rough voice. It was unearthly. Then he disappeared into the forest. A group of five knights rushed passed me and one stopped. I couldn't see the face behind the helmet he wore, but he stopped and asked me if I was okay. I stumbled and collapsed in his arms. Then the world went black. _

_ **My name is Athena. This is my story... **_

* * *

><p>Me: Hello! It's been a while since I've touched this one. This was from two years, or three years ago and I've grown as an author, so I'm going to fix this. ^^ I've fixed Athena's backstory and I was going to explore both that, and her relationships with the NBCs. Just a warning those, there is a little bit of a love triangle, but it's a surprise. :D Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Uh What?

Me: Hey! This one is longer then the last and it takes place in the present. Sorry I couldn't post sooner, but I had a busy week. It's that time of the year again, EXAMS! DX So as a sidenote, I may not post anything next week because I have to study obsessively in order to get a go mark and pass my courses. So, if I do disappear for some time, don't worry. I didn't die or anything, I'm just in the corner being braindead thanks to exams. (-.-) Anyways, I only own Athena, Asarth, and Yuki. Everything else belongs to Artix Entertainment and support the original release!

* * *

><p>I looked over the pure, untouched beauty of the natural scenery below as I stood on the rocky cliff. I was now eighteen and skilled when it came to combat, but I was also calm and cunning. I had learned how to see battle as a strategy. I had found that the knight that had met when I was nine was in fact a female. Her name was Yuki and she was one of the few knights that were female. She was like a mother to me and she took the liberty of teaching me how to handle a sword. I tilted my chin up to the clear sky as the wind stirred the loose hairs that weren't tied back in my long single braid. A small smile graced my lips.<p>

'It's so peaceful. It's kinda nice to be away from the Keep every now and again.' A form flew passed me in a blur and when I opened my eyes, a large crimson and gold dragon was before me. My young dragon, Asarth snarled as he curled around my feet. My hand fell to my sword, out of instinct. The next thing I knew, the dragon lowered its head to reveal a small Moglin and a woman in a white and gold robe. The little red Moglin waddled until he was standing on the dragon's snout.

"Hiyas!" It chirped happily before hopped onto the cliff and turning.

"The path is clear, Priestess!" I looked up to see the woman stand and smile at me. It seemed to be like a knowing smile.

"Excuse us, dear friend. We were just passing through." Then the woman walked away with the Moglin. I blinked and glanced down at Asarth, who looked just as confused as I was. I heard the dragon snarl and I looked back to see that it looked angry. My own dragon growled deep in his throat. After looking into the golden eyes of the dragon, it snorted and flew off. Now I was even more confused.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud, glancing down at Asarth, who snorted.

_ 'I have no idea, Athena. However the woman did smell of other dragons.' _I scooped the nature dragon up and placed him on my shoulder.

"Well, she was riding around on a dragon with a Moglin." I pointed out as I turned and started to make my way back to the Keep.

_ 'It wasn't just that. She smelt of many dragons, rather then just one.'_ Asarth replied. He sounded sure that he was right.

"Okay, say that you're right, who talks to dragons besides Dragonlords and Dragonriders?" Asarth started to say something, but a scream ahead cut him off. I jumped and dashed towards the screaming for help. Asarth had almost fallen off my shoulders many times while I was running. I skidded on the grass to a stop when I saw a large Gorillaphant looking down on the seemingly tiny priestess. The Moglin was lying dazed on the grass a couple of feet away from the scene, his staff lying discarded beside him. The poor thing was probably tossed aside like a broken toy. I whistled, catching the beast's attention.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The beast snorted and charred towards me. I rolled, drawing my sword and slashing the creature in the side all in a single movement. The Gorillaphant ran into a tree and got its long tusks stuck in the bark. I turned to the Priestess, who was watching the Gorillaphant thrash about.

"Priestess! Take your friend and get away from here!" I called to her but she didn't move a muscle.

_'ATHENA!'_ I cried out when tree collided with my mid-section and sent me flying back into the brush. I heard something snap under me and I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat up.

_ 'Athena?! You alright?!'_ I could heard panic in my dragon's voice, but I brushed it off, shaking my head.

"I just had myself thrown into a bush. How about you do it and see how you like it." I growled and Asarth growled at me.

_ 'Quit joking around.'_ It was my turn to growl.

"I'm not."

_ 'Well you have a Priestess to help, so go now!' _ I shook off my daze, picked up my blade with my foot and dashed for the Gorillaphant. At first, the animal didn't give me a second glance, so I decided on a different approach. Some of the trees in Oaklore forest were known as 'benders'. They had an ability to snap back when bent far enough. I found one of these trees and used my own body weight to bend it back until it almost touched the ground. I whistled again.

"Hey Ugly!" The Gorillaphant turned and glared at me with golden annoyed eyes. It lumbered towards me and I allowed the tree to snap tout and slap the Gorillaphant. I smirked, pleased.

"That was for hitting me with a tree." The creature stumbled and fell down dazed. I drew my sword and stabbed it square in the chest. One less Gorillaphant to threaten the travelers passing through the forest. Asarth snorted as he trotted over.

"Some help you were." I muttered to him in Dragonian, the language of the dragons. Asarth snorted in laughter.

_'Oh, you were fine. I knew you could handle it.'_ I rolled my eyes as he perched himself on my shoulders. I pulled my sword from the animal's chest and turned to see the Priestess smiling at me, holding the little red Moglin in her arms.

"I thank you, brave warrior for coming to my aid. May I know the name of my hero?"

"I'm Athena, and this is Asarth." The woman smiled kindly.

"I sense that there is something about you that is different." I lifted a puzzled eyebrow. That was a very odd thing to say. She seemed to catch it and shake her head.

"Forgive me, I am Lady Celestia." I vaguely remembered the name. She had come by the Keep on her way to her home in Sunbreeze Grove. She would always talk to Captain Rolith whenever she came.

"I remember you, you would visit the Keep often." She smiled.

"Yes, you were adopted by Yuki, correct?" I nodded. Her smile broadened.

"You've grown so much, the last time I saw you, you were still a small eleven year old." I smirked.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Athena." She turned and began to walk away with the little guy in her arms.

"Hey! Aren't you going to stop at the Keep?" I asked confused. Wasn't she headed for Oaklore? Lady Celestia turned and smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Can you please tell Captain Rolith that I am going to take a short cut through the forest?" My voice was lost and I stared at her with wide eyes. I just took down a Gorillaphant three times my size and yet she acts like nothing happened?! Despite myself, I managed to nod while staring at her like she was completely nuts. With a pleased smile, the Priestess turned and walked away. I watched her until her and her Moglin friend disappeared from my line of sight and I scowled, glancing at Asarth who was on his perch.

"That was the most eccentric woman that I've ever met."

_ 'Yes well, I believe that we have a message to deliver.'_

"Right." I turned and walked the opposite way of the Priestess. I couldn't shake what she had said.

'I sense something different about you.' The more I thought about it, the more I wondered what she had meant about that. I gave my head a shake.

"Hey, maybe Yuki's back!"


	3. Chapter 3: My Destiny?

Me: Hello! I only own Athena, Asarth and my characters. Everything else belongs to Artix Entertainment and support the original release! That's all I got to say.

* * *

><p>Oaklore keep was in the center of the forest. It surrounded a hollowed out oak tree that almost seemed to touch the sky, which is how it got its name. I called out greetings to the other knights as I walked by. Most of them knew of me since Yuki was a well known Knight in the Keep, but there was a small handful of knights that knew me personally. I glanced around the front entrance of the Keep, looking for the young white haired woman, but I didn't see her.<p>

"Athena?" I turned to see Sir Baumbard. Baumbard was the only Dragonlord in the keep. He had been assigned to the keep to help drop bombs in case undead attacked. More then once, I've helped him with that job since I had Asarth on my side.

"Hail Sir Baumbard." I greeted with a loop-sided smirk on my face.

"Are you by any chance looking for Lady Yuki?" I nodded and Baumbard pointed towards the barracks.

"Last I saw her, she went into the barracks." I nodded.

"Thanks Sir Baumbard!" I called as I dashed towards the building that he had pointed at.

* * *

><p>The barracks were stuffy and cramped, but they were comfortable all the same. I headed towards the back of the building where the female barracks were. There was five of us, including me that lived in the keep full time, but there was only four that slept in the barracks. Yuki, Sahara, Andromeda and of course, Asarth and I. I poked my head into the room to see that Yuki was passed out on her bed. Her heavy armor was thrown across the room and I rolled my eyes. Yuki was the oldest of the four of us and she acted like the mother of the group, only she had a nasty habit of tossing her things all over the room. Andromeda, who was a neat freak, hated Yuki for that. I allowed Asarth to sit on a nearby table as I picked up the pieces of Yuki's armor. I perked up when I heard her groan.<p>

"A-Athena?" She asked in a cracked voice. I smiled. Yuki was a very beautiful woman with snow white hair that was always tied back and eyes the color of emeralds. Now her hair was a white mass around her head and sprawled across her pillow.

"Hi Yuki." I greeted as I finished picking up her armor. Yuki propped herself up on her arm and sighed.

"You don't have to do that, Chika." I giggled at the childhood nickname that she had given me.

"Do you want to summon the wrath of the neat freak?" I retorted and she chuckled. We both liked Andromeda but her continuously bugging us to clean up after ourselves got irritating after sometime. Yuki yawned and I gave her a look.

"If you're so tired, why don't you sleep more?" She snorted.

"I got to work too, you know." She stood and I handed her pieces of her armor as she clicked them into place. When her armor was on, she grabbed her sword that was sitting by the door and patted Asarth's head.

"See you two later!" She called as she walked out.

"Bye Yuki!" I called back. Once she was gone, I stretched.

_'Athena, didn't we have a message to give to Captain Rolith?' _I grinned.

"Right, thanks for that reminder, Asarth." I dashed out of the barracks with Asarth flying behind me.

* * *

><p>Captain Rolith was standing in front of the armory, leaning on his golden gilded hammer. Rolith seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, but he was strong in battle, so I had to give him some credit for earning the rank of captain. Yuki told me that she could tell that he admired my strength and skills with a sword. However, I tried to avoid him as much as I could, because we had next to nothing in common. I strode up to him and stood tall, which was harder than it sounds because he was a fair bit taller then I was.<p>

"Captain Rolith?" He grunted.

"Yes? What is it?" He sounded slightly irritated and I frowned.

"The Priestess wanted to me to tell you that she is taking a shortcut through the forest."

"WHAT!" Asarth and I both winced.

"The forest is crawling with bandits that are searching for her! You and your dragon have to go have help her!" I could see that he was panicking, so without a moment's hesitation, I turned and dashed out of the keep and headed the way that the Priestess and her little friend had disappeared.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, I found myself in the forest again. I walked along until I heard voices ahead.<p>

"Give me what I want, Priestess and we'll kill you and your puny friend quickly." A chilling voice spoke.

I dashed farther forward and saw the Priestess and a man in black and purple and a long sword sitting on his shoulder. The little moglin was standing by the Priestess' side with his staff in hand. I moved so I was between the man and the pair.

"Athena! We must protect the box at all costs." Lady Celestia called and I nodded.

"Leave them to me, Lady Celestia." I turned and glared at the man with the long sword.

"I don't know who you are or why you want the box but you better..."

"MY NAME IS DRAKATH! I am the leader of the Darkwolf bandits and rightful ruler of this land!"

I lifted an eyebrow as I listened to the man rant about how he will not allow a simple peasant like me take away his great destiny. I snorted and placed Asarth on the ground, next to my foot.

"You know, you're some piece of work." I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest. Drakath looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Peasant?"

"Only a very pathetic man would target an unarmed Priestess and on top of that, you bruised my pride by calling me scum. Well let me show you what **I **can do." Drakath growled and two bandits jumped from the bushes. I smirked.

'My point exactly.' I thought.

"Attack!" I drew my sword and in a flash, the henchmen were dead and lying on the ground and my blade was to Drakath's neck. He couldn't get a hit on me from the angle I was standing in and he and I both knew it. I smirked.

"Now what will you do, noble prince?" I challenged and he growled again. My smirk broadened as I landed a solid kick to his stomach. I allowed him to fall the ground on one knee and I kicked his sword into the bushes.

"You're not even worth killing." I growled and started to walk off when he called to me again.

"You cheated!" I stopped and turned to the man.

"**I **didn't cheat. You were the one that cheated by calling your henchmen to help you." His face scrunched up and I inwardly snickered.

"And for the record my name is Athena. I suggest you remember it." He snarled.

"Oh I will, you can count on that." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned to see that Lady Celestia was standing by a tree with the Moglin. I walked up to them

"Lady Celestia," I bowed in respect to the Priestess.

"I'm glad I got to you both in time."

She nodded.

"Thank you, I am grateful for the rescue. I do hope that I caused you little trouble." I shook my head.

"No, you didn't." Lady Celestia smiled that knowing smile again.

"Tell me, Athena, when did you arrive at the keep?" I lifted a confused eyebrow.

"I was nine when I came to the keep. I don't really remember much about that day." Lady Celestia looked thoughtful.

"I see, well, I ask that you go to FalconReach as soon as you can." Now I was even more confused.

"Wait, Why?" Lady Celestia smiled again.

"Because your destiny awaits there." She replied simply before disappearing. I blinked, staring at the spot with wide eyes. What did she mean by that? I could never remember my childhood or the life I had before I came to the keep. Yuki and the others thought that it was too painful that I blocked it out, but now I'm not so sure. Did Lady Celestia know something about me? I jumped when I felt something hit my leg. I looked down to see the Moglin.

"Hiyas! I'm going to be the one to show you how to get to FalconReach!" I couldn't help but smile at the childish innocence of the small creature.

"I never caught your name."

"I'm Twilly!" I smirked.

"Well Twilly, let's head back." As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder about what Lady Celestia had meant. I couldn't help but wonder.

What is my destiny?


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye for now

Me: Yes! I have returned! :D After waiting for a couple of days, my muse has finally returned! :D Anyways, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, excetera, excetera. I only own Athena, Asarth and my characters. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Yuki was relieved to see me when I came back to the Keep. She was slightly irritated at me for disappeared the way I did, but she seemed to understand why I did.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you're okay, Chika." She rubbed my hair like she did when I was small and I brushed her hand off.

"Yuki, I'm not a child anymore." The female knight chuckled at my expense.

"I know, I just find it amusing to watch you get all annoyed." I scowled and she laughed at me again.

"Well, I was going to head to FalconReach." I stated and Yuki's face turned serious.

"Are you sure? FalconReach is a ways from here and there are bandits that are cradling around the forest."

"Yuki, I'll be fine. I'm all grown up, remember?" Yuki stuck her tongue out at me.

"I resent that, Athena." It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, you tease me, I should be allowed to do the same to you." She shook her head.

"Just be careful, Okay?" I nodded.

"I will be, you do the same." Yuki smiled a crooked smile and patted my back. She walked with me up to Rolith and reported the events in the forest.

"So I suppose that you saved Lady Celestia?" Rolith asked and I nodded.

"She needs to go to Falconreach." Chirped Twilly at my feet and I jumped slightly at his voice. I had completely forgotten that he was following me. I nodded and Rolith grunted.

"FalconReach is just west of here, though the forest." Rolith said, nodding towards the gate. I nodded and walked towards the gate. Yuki and Asarth followed me.

"I'll give the others your goodbyes." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just going to FalconReach, Yuki. It's not like I'm never going to see you again." She smiled half-heartedly.

"I know. I just can't believe that I'm saying goodbye now. You were like a daughter to me." I smiled and hugged the white haired knight.

"Thank you Yuki. For everything." She patted my back.

"You're welcome, Athena. I won't forget you." I pulled away and smiled at her.

"I won't forget you either, Yuki." With that I set off. However I didn't know if I would see her and the others again.

* * *

><p>Walking though the forest in thick silence is probably the most annoying thing in all of Lore. Twilly bounced along the path beside my foot. Asarth was getting as impatient with the dense silence and I was as well.<p>

"So, Twilly." I said awkwardly, still walking. "You're a Moglin, Right?"

"Yup!" Twilly told me.

"And aren't Moglins supposed to practice magic?" Twilly frowned.

"Well, we practice mostly healing and earth magic, except for Zorbak. He's a Necromancer that attacks FalconReach on Friday the 13th."

"I see, so how come I don't see very many Moglins around?"

"Well, we were scattered across Lore when the war started. I was tasked with helping the Priestess."

"Oh." I stopped suddenly, my hand falling to my sword. Chills started to run up my spine and out of force of habit, my eyes darted around our new-found area. To my left the bushes rustled. I drew my sword and out from the bush three Bandits jumped out and ambushed us.

"HA!" Laughed the bandit I was facing, Who seemed to be the leader.

"Another victim falls prey to the Greywolf Renegades. Your gold, or that dragon sitting on your shoulder...now!" He said eying Asarth. Asarth hissed in response.

"Hmm," I thought, scratching my dragon's throat. "How about, your gold, then we won't have to hurt you guys." I heard both Asarth snicker softly and Twilly giggle.

"Our gold? You've got some nerve, hero. You would have made a good Greywolf Renegade."

"Thanks, I'll take that a comment." I interrupted him and battered my eyelashes sweetly at him. He momentarily thought I was flirting with him and while he was off guard, I attacked.

The Bandits had spiked clubs and speed on their side, Twilly, Asarth and I had a sword, a Moglin, a dragon and the element of surprise on our side. Asarth and Twilly attacked one bandit, and I went after the leader. The one I attacked seemed much stronger, then I had thought. I suddenly had a deja vu, these were probably Drakath's servants, or former servants. The leader had said Greywolf and Drakath was leader of the Darkwolf Bandits. The Bandit laughed, and mocked me as we fought. Lets just say that he didn't think I was as strong as he was, but he was wrong. I skillfully ran my blade up and out, knocking the blade from his hands. I then slashed his midsection and he fell to the ground, dead. I glanced over my shoulder to see Twilly and Asarth not having much success as I did. The Bandit that they fought would slash at them with his club and completely miss. Asarth started to fire clumps of earth at the Bandit and this gave me a chance to attack from behind. I cut him down and he fell at my feet, dead. I heard the patter of fleeing footsteps and I turned, throwing a small dagger into the bandit's back and making him fall down face first. Asarth climbed onto my shoulder.

"Should we continue?" I asked and my companions nodded. The three of us walked deeper into the forest.

"So Moglins perform earth and healing magic?" I asked Twilly and he nodded.

"Well, almost, Zorbak is the only Moglin Necromancer." I opened my mouth to ask Twilly a question, when a voice sounded.

"Shhh!" I looked over to see a blue Moglin with red eyes standing on a tree stump next to a very large bear.

"Be careful heroes, you wouldn't want to wake up this sleeping man-eating bear now would you?"

I glanced at the bear and sighed.

"That would have been really close." I looked at Twilly to see he were looking rather uneasy.

"I don't like this, Athena." He admitted.

"Oh come on, the sooner we get to FalconReach, the sooner we can find the Box." I reasoned and Twilly swallowed

"Okays." Twilly said and we quietly began to slip passed the bear. We hadn't gotten very far when the Moglin shouted out.

"HEY BEAR! TIME TO WAKE UP! LUNCHTIME!" I glared daggers at the blue Moglin.

"You little blue rat!" I hissed and the bear's eyes began to open.

"Aw crap." I cursed as the bear roared and charred at us.

I rolled out of the way of the bear and Twilly swung his staff at it, the stick finding its mark on the large animal's face. It snapped at the little Moglin and he dodged. I drew my sword and whistled.

"Asarth!" Asarth began to conjure up vines and clumps of earth that attacked the bears' feet and face, temporarily blinding it as I lunged at it, climbing onto its shoulders. I swung my sword cut though the bears' hide and muscle in the neck until it fell down dead. I slid down the bears' side and glanced at the stump where the Moglin was.

"Hmm, I better keep an eye in this one." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I let out a breath as Twilly and Asarth come up to me.

"You okays, Athena?" I nodded as I pulled my sword from the bear's neck.

"Yea, I got a couple bruises and scratches, but I'll be fine."

Twilly cast a spell and the scratches and bruises I got from the battle healed. I smirked.

"Thanks Twilly."

"Sure!" Asarth climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Come on! If we stay here any longer, we wouldn't make it to FalconReach by sundown." I said and took off deeper into the forest with my party following me.


	5. Chapter 5: Hydra!

Me: Yes, this one is short, but I swear that the next one will be longer. I promise! :D Anyways, I only own Athena and Asarth and my own characters that appear! :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Not long after our encounter with the bear, We come to a wooden bridge over a wide river. One of the Knights from Oaklore was standing guard and he recognized me.<p>

"Hail Athena! What are you doing so far from the Keep?" I smirked.

"Hail Sir Pent. I'm going to FalconReach for the time being." Sir Pent nodded.

"I would be careful, though. They say that there is a Hydra underneath this bridge." I nodded.

"Alright, but we need to get to FalconReach before nightfall." Sir Pent grunted.

"Well, don't say that I didn't warn you, Athena." I walked on, but I heeded Sir Pent's words and kept my hand on my sword hilt. When the three of us got near the center, I froze when I heard a noise from under the bridge. I grabbed Twilly and leapt back as the bridge was broken and three Hydra heads appeared from the splintered remains of the bridge. I growled as set Twilly on the ground.

"This just keeps getting better and better." I muttered begrudgingly as I drew my sword. The Hydra heads roared and one of the smaller ones lunged and I poked one in the eye with my sword, making the head snarl in pain. I turned in time to be knocked off my feet with a wall of water with the largest head. I sat up and groaned.

"That hurt." I felt someone helping me up and I looked to see Sir Pent helping me to my feet.

"How are we going to destroy this thing?" He asked and Twilly bounced up.

"It's weakness is energy." He stated and I got an idea. I took off my pack.

"Sir Pent, do you have a spear?" Sir Pent nodded and passed me a simple spear as I produced a crackling yellow crystal from my pack. Never before was I glad was I glad that I got a bag of elemental crystals from Maya the Loremaster. I tossed the crystal into the air and as it fell before the Hydra, I used the spear to break the crystal and as the crystal shattered, it unleashed a large lighting bolt. The four of us watched as the Hydra was electrocuted and started to fall, one of the heads lounging in the gap that it had made in the bridge. Asarth snorted from my shoulder.

_"Well... That went well." _He spoke dryly and I rolled my eyes.

'You always know how to make the situation better, don't you Asarth?' Asarth just shrugged in reply to that. I turned when Sir Pent tapped my shoulder.

"Thank you, Athena. Many have perished when they faced the Hydra." I sheepishly rubbed my head.

"It was no problem, Sir Pent. I was just trying to get to FalconReach." Sir Pent nodded and left. I had a sinking feeling that Yuki and the others were going to hear about this.

"Athena! We have to get to FalconReach!" I looked down at Twilly and nodded.

"I know. Come on." I picked him up and carried him as I crossed the hydra head. I nudged it with my foot to make sure that it wouldn't fall if I stepped on it and it didn't budge. As I walked over the head, a squishing sound came from under my boots and the smell of fried fish was strong, but I held my nose and made it to the other side.

"Ewws! That was ucky!" Twilly said and I nodded.

"Yea, no kidding, Twilly." Suddenly I smelled smoke on the air.

"Is something burning?" Twilly looked and squeaked in fright.

"Oh noes! FalconReach is under attack!"


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for FalconReach

Me: Hi! I've become addicted to this story. Hehe, anyways, you see a bunch of my own characters that I may do other stories for in the future, but I would remember some of their names. I will end up coming back to them. Anyways, I only own Athena, Asarth, and my own characters. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>FalconReach was on fire. The sky above the town was stained crimson as flames hungrily devoured the houses. Massive ranks of undead were attacking and killing anyone that couldn't defend themselves. I drew my sword and looked down at Twilly, who was looking frightened.<p>

"You don't need to be frightened, Twilly. Stay with Asarth." He nodded and I placed him on the grass.

"Stay out of sight." I told them both, before I dashed down the hill. I slashed and hacked my way through the ranks. I dodged a spear from a solder and removed his skull from his shoulders. I turned to lock swords with an undead solder. What I didn't notice was a blood wolf coming up behind me until I heard a yelp. I cut down the solder and turned to see a male rogue in all black armor with twin silver daggers with an emerald on the crosshatch. He turned and I saw he had dark jade green eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine!" I hissed. I lifted my sword as we stood back to back as the undead began to close in.

"Don't get hurt, Lady Warrior." I grunted, irritated at his snarky attitude.

"I could say the same about you." I retorted sharply as I took to the crowd again. In my days at the keep, I've met a few men that don't believe that a woman should learn how to wield a sword. However, since Yuki was the oldest and she had been at the keep the longest, she's told me that she's met a large amount of men like that. I was pulled out my thoughts when I heard a female voice yell;

"Brace yourselves!" I stumbled as I felt a shockwave from the ground and the undead collapsed in on themselves. I looked up to see a female mage in a purple robe with a loop-sided grin on her face. In her hand was a staff topped with a skull. She waved at me and I waved back, then turned back to the wave in front of me. I met a few other heroes as I help fight off the waves of undead. I met another rogue, only this one was female and two more mages. One a wind mage and the other an ice mage. After what felt like hours of fighting, we managed to push the army back temporarily. I gave a sigh and Asarth came flying from the hill with Twilly on his back. Twilly hopped onto the ground and Asarth curled around my shoulders. All of the heroes walked up and I noticed that there were two rogues and three mages. A young boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes dashed up and mentioned that the mayor was calling a meeting. The rogue in black gave a snort.

"Why would he call a meeting now?" He asked and the mage in purple gave him a nudge to the side.

"Cool it, Lupus." She hissed and the rogue grunted. Everyone began to file towards the only inn in town and the mage in the black and silver robe turned to me.

"Are you coming, warrior?" I nodded and followed. I was just about to enter when Asarth snarled.

"What is it, Asarth?" I asked. He pointed with his snort and I looked to see a figure in crimson armor standing on a cliff overlooking the town.

_ 'That man as a dark aura around him.'_ I blinked.

"Isn't that... Sepulchure?" I asked and Asarth growled in reply. I saw him turn his head and he locked eyes with me. I felt a chill run up my spine and I swallowed. Asarth was right, I couldn't see anything but darkness in his eyes and I shivered despite myself. Seeming to be pleased with this, Sepulchure smirked. It took willpower alone for me to turn from his gaze and duck inside.

* * *

><p>I kept to the back of the room, leaning on the wall with my arms crossed and Asarth perched on my shoulders. A man in a suit that looked like it had been patched together walked onto the stage to the podium. The rouge, Lupus and the mage in purple were sitting closer to the stage. Lupus started to have a fit of coughing as soon as the man walked onto the stage. The man glared at him and Lupus calmed his cough, though I could tell that he was mocking the man. The man cleared his throat.<p>

"Hello heroes, I know that some of you have traveled far in order to join this fight, and we are eternally grateful, however, we need to destroy this undead army once and for all."

"Then why aren't we out there, destroying it?" Lupus spoke up, despite the mage's attempts to get him to be quiet.

"We could have wiped it out if we weren't wasting time with this stupid meeting." The mage in black stood.

"Be that as it may, Lupus, they have strength in numbers. We are only few." Lupus sat down and the mage sat down as well, seeming to be very pleased with herself.

"Where's Artix when you need him?" Someone muttered and snickers sounded. I even felt a slight smirk grow on my face. Artix the Paladin would leap that this chance to face this many undead. The mayor cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes, well Artix is busy with dealing with Doomwood. I'm afraid that we are on our own in this war." I patted Asarth's head.

"I have a plan." I spoke up and everyone turned to me. I smirked.

"Here's what has to be done..." I began.

* * *

><p>I stood on the roof of one of the houses that hadn't been touched by the flames. Asarth was behind me in his titan form.<p>

"You ready, Asarth?"

_'Ready when you are, Athena.'_ I smirked as I climbed onto his back and looked down again. The other heroes had all formed a line from shoulder to shoulder. The mages all had their staffs at the ready and the rogues had their daggers ready. I looked to the west to see that the sun was setting and the undead were gathering.

"Here they come!" I called.

"Get ready Asarth." Asarth nodded and readied himself to take off. When the ranks began to march on the town, I told them to wait. I could sense the heroes want for a fight, but in order for the plan to work, we had to time it just right. I waited and watched as they drew closer and closer until...

"NOW!" I yelled and all hell broke loose. The heroes gave their battle-cries and raced into battle as Asarth and I took to the air. Asarth roared as he let loose green fire from his mouth. The heroes and I fought of the undead for what felt like hours, and I looked down to see a Necromancer fleeing. The undead broke apart and we cheered as Asarth and I landed. The heroes dashed up and started to praise me for my amazing planning skills. I felt a blush start to grow on my cheeks.

"I appreciate the praise," I started as I slipped off Asarth's back.

"But I couldn't have done it without your help."

_ 'You're so modest, Athena.'_

"Oh be quiet Asarth, modesty is one of my good qualities."

_'Whatever you say, Athena.'_ The ice mage stepped forward.

"We never got properly introduced, I'm Kylie."

"Caria." The mage in purple spoke up. The rogue in black muttered that his name was Lupus. The rogue in red was named Rizria and the mage in black was named Adia. Asarth reverted back to his baby dragon form and I picked him up.

"Well, I'm Athena, and this is my dragon, Asarth." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all."


	7. Chapter 7: I don't remember

Me: Yay! Twice in a row! :D Anyways, I only own my characters. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>After doing damage control, all of the heroes agreed to stay at the inn. While I was helping Kylie douse the fires, I asked a question that I was curious about.<p>

"Hey Kylie? You've known Lupus before now, right?" The ice mage nodded as she doused a fire with ice.

"Yea, why?"

"Is he always so snarky?" Kylie frowned and turned to me.

"Yea, sorry about that. Lupus had a hard life back home. Most of us either never really had a family or were treated like crap back home."

"Oh." Kylie looked at me funny.

"What about you?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I've been living in Oaklore since I was nine."

"And before that?" I blushed.

"Well... I don't remember." Kylie looked startled at my answer.

"You don't remember?" I nodded.

"I don't remember anything from before I came to Oaklore, even that day is foggy." Kylie hummed in thought.

"We should talk to Adia and see what she thinks. She's been a mage for a long time. Come on!" I followed her to the inn to see that Adia was sitting in the back with her hood down, revealing her short cropped black hair and dark toned skin. She was reading a thick book when we walked up. She looked up and offered a smile.

"Hello you two." Adia offered us the seats across from her.

"Hi Adia," Kylie greeted as we both sat down. Asarth sat on the table and I petted him on the head.

"We wanted to ask you something about memory spells." Adia perked up at the mention of memory spells.

"Actually, my knowledge of memory spells is limited. I know that they are tricky to master and even harder to perform. If a mage doesn't get it right, the target could lose their either memory, perhaps even their mind." I bit my lip at that. Adia noticed my reaction.

"Why do you ask?" I looked up at the older mage.

"We think that someone placed a memory spell on me in order to have me forget my past. I don't remember anything before I came to Oaklore." Adia hummed in thought.

"That is very interesting. I suggest that you go ask Warlic."

"Warlic?" I blinked and Adia patiently smiled.

"He's the blue mage, if you ask him nicely, he'll be happy to help you. He knows more about memory charms then I do, so he'll be more help then I am." I nodded.

"I'd wait and rest. The innkeeper Serenity is willing to rent rooms out to traveling heroes." Kylie cut in and I nodded. I stood and thanked Adia and Kylie for their help and walked towards the desk to get a room. Asarth flew over and perched on my shoulders. The woman was blonde with green eyes and she was very pretty.

"Hi, can I help you?" I nodded.

"I would like a room please?" She smiled and handed me a key. In exchange I placed five gold pieces on the desk and she looked surprised. I winked over my shoulder as I walked up the wooden stairs.

"Keep the change." I told her as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I took my armor off piece by piece. I looked out the window to see that the sky was getting dark fast.<p>

_ 'Well, we survived our first day outside the keep.' _I looked at my dragon as he sat a small table.

"Why do you say that?"

_'Well, we faced bandits, a bear, a hydra and countless undead. You have to admit that we should be proud of that.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"You being the pessimistic dragon that you are, Asarth." He snorted a laugh.

_ 'And you're being a liar.'_

"How?"

_'You're an optimistic, it's the same thing.'_ I gave him a look.

"No, it's not."

_ 'Yes, it is.' _I rolled my eyes again as I lay down on the bed.

"Why am I having this argument with you, Asarth? I'm tired, I want to sleep right now." He grunted and flew over to the bed and curled up next to me. I petted his head.

"Good night, Asarth."

_ 'Goodnight, Athena, and I won that argument.'_ I snorted as I blew out the candle and fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Warlic

Me: I just own my characters. The bold and italics is a dream. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was fire everywhere. Flames were eating away at the thatched houses and people were running in panic to escape the blaze. I ran against the crowd, only I wasn't in my armor and Asarth was no where to be found. I was in a simple peasant's dress that cut off just above my knees and I was very small compared to everyone else.<strong>_

_** "Father! Eden! Where are you!" I called. My voice startled me. It wasn't my normal voice, it was younger compared to my normal voice. I yelped as I tripped and had to avoid being trampled by the panicking crowd.**_

_** "Athena!" I turned to see a man in armor on a tall horse, I couldn't make out his face...**_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine! It's time to save the world!" I heard Serenity call from on the other side of my door. I gave a less then intelligent grunt.<p>

"Come on, hero. I'll make you a hero's breakfast!" I sighed and sat up. Asarth stirred as I got out of bed. He yawned big and I chuckled.

"You sleep well?" I asked and I got a sleepy glare in return.

_'It's kinda hard to sleep when you're tossing and turning.'_ I frowned as I placed my armor on and grabbed my pack.

"Sorry." I scooped him up and carried him downstairs.

* * *

><p>As Serenity promised, there was a breakfast waiting for me downstairs. I thanked her gratefully and ate. I passed pieces of meat to Asarth as I ate my breakfast. After I was done, I thanked Serenity and handed her back the plate.<p>

"Where are you heading?" She asked curious. I let Asarth climb onto my shoulder.

"I was going to see Warlic, the blue mage." Serenity nodded and gave me directions to his tower from FalconReach. I thanked her and walked out of the Inn. Asarth turned into this titan form and I climbed onto his back.

"Let's go, Asarth." Asarth opened his wings and we took off.

* * *

><p><em>'So why are we looking for this... Blue mage?'<em> Asarth asked as we flew over the land. I patted his neck.

"Adia said that he would be able to help me find out why someone placed a memory charm on me. He is a famous mage after all." Asarth snorted and I chuckled.

"Not a fan of mages, Asarth?"

_'Not really, magic in general just seems more like something that only creatures and dragons should have. Besides, there are far too many humans that have lost all sense of sanity because their magic power corrupted them.'_ I grunted.

"True, but then again there are people that are cursed by their magic. Even though there are people out there that abuse their power, there are still others that don't abuse it. In fact, they sometimes use their knowledge and power to help others." Asarth snorted.

_'Whatever you say, Athena.'_ I patted his neck.

"Warlic's tower should me down there." I pointed to the land below and Asarth descended. We landed on the ground with a light 'thud' and I slid off his back. I snickered as he laid down on the grass on his stomach. Since his scales were deep green, he blended in with the grass very well.

_'I'm just going to rest here while you speak with that mage.'_ I patted his snort with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, fine. I won't be long." With that, I turned and started up the path as Asarth closed his eyes. I felt a little bit sorry for him since my tossing and turning kept him awake for most of the night. The thought of my dream came back to me. I had seen through the eyes of a child, perhaps that meant something.

* * *

><p>Warlic sighed through his nose as he watched his apprentice, Nythera try to perform a spell that she was having trouble with. The Blue mage knew that she was still bitter about what her parents did.<p>

'Then again,' He thought to himself.

'Being grounded for three thousand years would make anyone bitter.' He was pulled from his thoughts when Nythera gave an enraged cry of frustration and stormed back inside, slamming the door of her room behind her. Warlic sighed again. Patience was not one of Nythera's strong suits.

"Excuse me?" He turned to see a young woman emerge from the forest. She was clad in the silver and cobalt blue armor of a warrior with a steel broadsword on her hip. Her hair was rich red-brown and tied back in a long single braid. Her eyes were a steel gray. Warlic offered a friendly smile.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Warlic, the Blue Mage." Warlic nodded.

"That would be me, what can I do for you, warrior?" She looked nervous for some reason.

"Well, my name is Athena, and I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And that would be?" Athena began to awkwardly shift her weight from foot to foot.

"I was wondering if you knew much about memory spells." Warlic frowned.

"My knowledge of that area is vast. Is there something in particular you wish to know?" She nodded.

"I think that someone placed a memory charm on me so I would forget my past. The thing is, I think that it's starting to break." Warlic grunted.

"Well, come in so we can talk more." He gestured for the warrior to step inside and she did. Warlic allowed himself a light chuckle at the surprise on her face.

"Welcome to the Mage tower." He said with a light smile on his face. He offered her a seat at the wooden table and offered to make her some tea, which she declined.

"I'm fine, thank you." Warlic sat across from her.

"Now, start from the beginning." She nodded.

"Well, I had been living in Oaklore since I was nine years old, under the care of a female knight. I was very happy there, until recently when Lady Celestia came and asked me if I remembered anything from my past." Warlic nodded.

"Before now, my guardian and I just assumed that my past was very painful and I blocked it out, but now..."

"Now you're not sure if that is the case." He finished and she nodded.

"The stranger thing is the dreams." Warlic perked up at this.

"Dreams?" Athena nodded.

"After I spoke with the Priestess, I started seeing things. They're not so much dreams, they are more like memories."

"Interesting." Warlic mused.

"Describe them to me, if you don't mind." Athena nodded and thought.

"I would be standing in the center of a town that was burning. I would see it through the eyes of a child about eight or nine years old. I would run against the crowd, looking for two people. One I called father and the other I called Eden. Then I would see a man in armor on a tall horse, but I could never make out his face." Warlic hummed, tapping his chin.

"That is very intriguing, Athena." He stood.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see just how strong this memory charm is." She nodded and stood.


	9. Chapter 9: Sepluchure's direction

Me: Sorry! I took really long with this one. I wasn't sure what to do and life got in the way. :P Anyways, I only own my characters.

* * *

><p>Warlic had me lay down on the floor of the Mage Tower with my palms down. He stood beside my head and was careful to avoid stepping on my braid.<p>

"Now, close your eyes and focus on the part of your memory that is barricaded." He told me and I nodded once. My dream from before came to mind. Why couldn't I see the man's face? I was concentrating on it so intensely that I began to feel a throbbing pain in the back of my skull. I tried my best to ignore it, but the more I concentrated on my past and my dream, the pain began to grow. It grew to the point where a small whimper managed to escape my lips.

"Athena, that's enough." Warlic's voice brought me back to reality and I winced when I opened my eyes. He helped me sit up and I rubbed the back of my head.

"I've honestly never seen anything such as this before." I looked at the Blue Mage.

"What do you mean by that?" Warlic offered a hand to help me to my feet and guided me to a nearby chair.

"It's very odd, the majority of your memory is basically a blank slate. Almost nothing at all. Only a mage of great power would be able to perform a spell of that caliber successfully." I scowled.

"So I'm stuck like this?" He shook his head.

"I said that the majority of your memory is blocked. It seems that there are small cracks in the barricade and that is what is causing the dreams and flashbacks that you see." I tapped my chin.

"So you think that it's possible to break it and get my memory back?" He nodded.

"It is very possible. I would think that you will have to find somewhere that seems familiar to you." I nodded as I stood.

"Okay, I think I can find somewhere like that." I started to walk out of the tower when I called over my shoulder.

"Thank you for your help." He only nodded and I left the tower.

* * *

><p>Warlic watched Athena leave the tower. He couldn't help but wonder about her. They both had many questions that neither of them had the answers to. Warlic sighed. He grabbed his staff and stepped out, heading for the portal to Sunbreeze Grove.<p>

* * *

><p>I found Asarth where he was when I left him, but he seemed on edge. When I heard a rustle in the bush, I understand. I drew my sword and whirled around.<p>

"Alright, whoever is trying to ambush me, you failed." The rogue in black and the purple clad mage from town stepped from the bush. Lupus and Caria. Lupus put his hands up and Caria looked nervous.

"Sorry, we weren't trying to ambush you, Athena." Caria said meekly. I lowered my sword.

"What are you two doing out here, exactly?"

"Well, we saw you and that dragon of yours leave town and we wanted to see what was going on." Lupus said.

"Well, I had to ask Warlic something." Caria curiously looked at me and Lupus looked like he could have cared less.

"Right." The bushes rustled again and we all looked at one another. I lifted my sword and Asarth snarled. Drakath emerged from the bush and I stepped forward with a scowl on my face.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you prince?" I mocked and he snarled at me.

"Shut up, peasant! You defeated me once before, but it won't happen again!" I rolled my eyes as I rested my sword on my shoulders.

"Oh really? Then prove to me that you're not as pathetic as were before." Drakath got a cocky smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers. A large creature that had a bug like face came from the bushes and I rolled my eyes again.

"Hiding behind minions? That just proves my point that you're a gutless coward." I remarked as I readied my sword.

"If it means being able to see you fall, then so be it." The creature roared and charged at me. With one fluid motion, I slashed across the creature's mid-section. When the creature was distracted by his injury, I hit it in the face with the flat of my blade and sliced through his neck, making his head fall off. I smirked in Drakath's direction.

"Come and get me, Drakath." I challenged and he took it. Our swords clashed and we pushed against one another. I shifted my weight suddenly and Drakath lost his balance. I made him drop his sword and I kicked the blade into the bushes. I proceeded to point my sword at his throat.

"What is the real reason why you came here, Drakath? And don't you dare think about lying your way out of this." He looked tempted to lie, but he and I both knew that if he tried, I would do something nasty.

"My lord wished for your head." I gave him a look.

"Who is your lord?" Lupus asked, his hand touching the hilt of his daggers. Drakath kept his eyes on me.

"Sepulchure." The three of us blinked.

"The Doomknight?" Caria asked. Drakath gave a slight nod in reply.

"He's aware of what you are doing peasant." He smirked at me.

"He says that it is about time that you go search for an answer." I threatened him again.

"What does he know?" His dark green eyes met mine.

"He said to look within Doomwood. So long peasant." With that he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, I scowled and dropped my sword to my side.

"Coward..." I spat as I slid my sword back into its sheath.

"Athena, what exactly was he talking about?" Caria asked and I turned to them.

"It's a very long story." I said crossing my arms. Lupus smirked down at me.

"We're all ears, Warrior." I scowled.

"It's none of thy concern." I hopped on Asarth's back and flew off. I got a scolding from Asarth for being so cold, but it didn't matter. If I was to follow Sepulchure's slightly suspicious hint, it would mean that I would be heading for the most dangerous forest on the face of Lore. Call me selfish, but I didn't want to deal with the potential disaster that could happen. Besides, I didn't have the inevitable questions that Lupus and Caria would ask. I had to go searching for the answers myself.


End file.
